


Loss Of Control

by Katlady2000



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlady2000/pseuds/Katlady2000
Summary: Kathryn returns to her quarters after a long shift, only to find herself the victim of an attack by an unidentified assailant.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Loss Of Control

Kathryn strolled down the corridor to her quarters, her mind slowly winding down after a long shift. She watched her feet move one in front of the other, in a world of her own. She raised her head a moment and nodded a greeting to a passing crewmember, a young woman from Engineering, the silent exchange breaking into her reverie for a moment. She listened to the quiet hum of the ship, not as distracted now and suddenly turned to look behind her, puzzled by a strange feeling that someone was watching her. Her eyes quickly scanned the corridor, but not seeing anyone, she shrugged and continued on. 

Humming to herself, Kathryn reached her quarters and raised her hand to the small panel there, entering her code and waiting as the doors opened before her. Before she even drew breath, a heavy body connected with hers from behind and a strong arm came around her chest, pinning her arms to her sides. A large hand moved quickly and covered her mouth before she even had time to scream. 

Kathryn felt herself pulled sideways, just as she heard the doors slide closed. She struggled in vain against the strength of the one who held her and now found herself pressed against the bulkhead, the body of her captor pressing against her. She knew by the force of strength being used against her that this was a man and tried to kick backwards but found that his legs were too close to her own, leaving her no room to move. Suddenly a rasping voice broke the silence, sending shivers down her spine. 

"Don't struggle now, Captain. I don't want to have to hurt you." Never being one to respond well to a threat, Kathryn continued to fight, in the small way she could. She felt his hot breath against her ear and the voice continued. 

"Captain, you don't listen, do you? You're only going to make this harder on yourself…" She heard his laugh and then felt him press his hips against her backside. Kathryn suddenly stiffened when she felt her attacker's obvious arousal. The man holding her laughed again, knowing she'd felt him. "Not that it's not already very hard…" The hand over her mouth pressed harder, forcing her head back. The mouth stayed against her ear. "And Captain…you're going to feel exactly how hard…because tonight…you're all mine…" 

Kathryn tried desperately to think calmly, even as she felt herself being pulled away from the wall now and she struggled against the man. She knew immediately that she didn't stand a chance against his superior strength but still she tried, even as she felt herself being forced down onto the floor of her quarters. One kick from his leg against hers and she fell forward, taking him with her. Before she knew it, she was lying face down on the carpet, her assailant lying on top of her. With the wind momentarily knocked out of her, he gained precious minutes which she lost. She registered the hand being removed from her mouth, but just as quickly, just as she went to scream, something soft was forced into her mouth, cutting off her only chance to cry for help. She heard him laugh again and then he was leaning back off her, one of his knees pressing down on one of her arms, as his hands attached a binder of some sort to her wrist. In seconds, he'd reversed position and snapped a second binder on her other wrist. Her arms were then pulled behind her back and locked together. Only now did her attacker get off her. 

Kathryn lay helpless for only a few moments before trying to get her legs under her but just as quickly, she felt a knee in her back and then her head was pulled back, a hand twisted in her hair. In a matter of seconds, the cloth was pulled from her mouth and replaced with tape. Kathryn tried to cry out but no sound came. 

"You certainly put up a good fight, Captain, but you're no match for me. Just remember that." The voice chilled her and then she felt something wrap tightly around her ankles, leaving her bound and gagged and completely helpless on the floor. She felt a hand stroke her hair, gentle now and the voice again. 

"I'll just leave you here for a few minutes while I prepare for you. We want everything to be just right now, don't we?" The hand left her hair and moved down her back, coming to rest on her backside for a moment, a rough caress there, before trying to push between her legs. Kathryn squirmed and tried to scream but was helpless now to protect herself from what this man intended. 

"Don't worry, Captain, we'll have those thighs of yours spread soon enough…" With that, he stood up and moved away, returning a moment later to pull a piece of cloth around her head, leaving her unable to see now as well as cry out. The makeshift blindfold wasn't really necessary with the lights still off and she knew that his placing it there was more about instilling fear in her than protecting his identity. 

Kathryn struggled frantically against her bonds but they refused to give. She tried forcing her tongue against the tape, to try and loosen it, but it wouldn't move. She finally gave in, exhausted from her efforts and instead concentrated on listening to the man in her quarters as he moved about. She tried to force her mind to shut off the images it created, but she knew she was losing the battle. 

She jerked now as she felt his hands back on her and tried to struggle again. She finally gave up, knowing she was just wasting energy she might need later. She grunted as she felt herself being lifted from the floor, before being dragged across the room and pushed down onto something soft. 

"I'm considerate enough to try and spare you some bruises, Captain." She realized quickly that she was lying on a pillow or cushion. "Ever been fucked across your desk before?" He laughed as Kathryn started her struggle again, his message only too clear now. She felt him lean heavily across her back and unclip the binders and for a moment, there was hope in this. With her wrists separated from each other, Kathryn fought to raise herself and fight back but once again, his superior strength won out and within seconds her wrist binders were snapped together again, this time over her head. He moved off her a moment and pulled her hands up over her head, attaching them to something. 

Kathryn pulled hard against whatever held her hands tied above her head and moaned when she couldn't break free. Throughout all her efforts, she heard her assailant laughing. Suddenly, the cloth was pulled from her head and she blinked to clear her vision. She turned her head to the side and barely made out a large shape. He stood still and allowed her study, laughing still as her eyes wandered up until they came to his face. Kathryn pulled against her bindings again when she saw the head of the man beside her. A black ski-mask covered the face and he leaned down a little closer to her. 

"You didn't really expect me to expose myself to you, now did you? Well, not my face anyway. I'll expose everything else to you though, just as I'll expose you to me…" Kathryn panicked and struggled once more until she felt a hand twist into her hair again. 

"You're only going to end up hurting yourself. Why don't you just accept what's going to happen to you. Maybe you might even enjoy it…" His other hand stroked over her face now and Kathryn quickly turned her head away. The laugh came again. 

"OK…have it your way. Just know this. You're mine for the night and I'm going to take what I want from you…how I want and where I want…even for as long as I want… You'll be sore when I'm finished with you." Kathryn felt tears spring from her eyes as she tried again to scream but as before, she grew exhausted quickly with her futile struggles. Finally exhausted, she just lay there, an acceptance coming over her that she railed against. She knew her fight was useless, knew that he'd won and that there was nothing she could do about it. As if reading her thoughts, her captor laughed again and patted her backside. 

"I knew you'd finally see things my way. Now just lie there and take what's coming to you, Captain." He laughed more loudly now. "Take what's coming…I like that…" 

All Kathryn could do was endure as all control was taken from her. She felt him press against her legs and then lean over her again. She stiffened when she felt him still hard against her and focused her attention on her bound wrists above her head. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the light from the stars the only illumination, she saw that she was lying across her desk face down, a pillow beneath her to stop the edge of the desk cutting into her. 

"How thoughtful of you…" The words entered her mind and she instantly tried to shut it down, not wanting to think anymore. She looked at her wrists, red now from her struggles and saw that he'd attached rope across the top of the desk, most likely tied to the legs of it and pulled up, and that he'd then attached her wrist binders to this. 

Kathryn felt him lean over her now and tried to twist her body as his weight came down on her. Suddenly his voice was back as he pushed a knife in front of her face. 

"Do you know what I'm going to do with this?" Kathryn groaned and he laughed. "I'm going to cut away every piece of clothing on your body with this…slowly." He kept to his word and Kathryn felt the blade slip beneath her collar first and then pull down, the fabric of her uniform cutting easily against the sharp edge. Common sense told her to remain quiet now, terrified of being cut. She felt the cool air on her skin, as each piece of clothing was cut away and cringed inside, some last shred of modesty in her fighting to the end and she found herself amazed that this would come to her mind when she should be thinking about her life and keeping that instead. 

"Oh, you look lovely naked, Captain. I could watch you all night, but I'm afraid I have more 'pressing needs'…" He laughed again at his own joke and pulled the remains of her uniform from her body. Before she knew what was happening, she felt him behind her again, pulling at her legs and with a last effort, she tried to kick out at him. Once more, her efforts were useless. She felt him grasp one ankle and tie it to the leg of the desk, the other bound just as quickly to the other side, spreading her legs wide apart. 

Kathryn tried to cry out, knowing how helpless she was. She felt his hand stroking up and down her thighs and pulled against the cord binding her ankles, feeling it tighten against her flash. And then she just lay there, feeling his hands up and down her back, reaching under her and pinching her nipples, back down to her legs again and finally probing between them, his fingers actually gentle as they stroked her sex. 

"We'll have to fix you up a bit, won't we?" Kathryn grunted loudly as she felt something wet and cold against her feminine lips and then his fingers pushing inside her. She tried desperately to cry out but all sound was muffled against the tape which covered her mouth. She knew he was spreading some kind of lubricant over her and tried to prepare her mind in some way for surviving what lay ahead. She tried to cry out again, the sound loudest in her own head, as she felt his fingers, coated in the lubricant, push deeply into her. She tried to move her hips, knowing the gesture was futile but needing to try. She struggled even harder when she felt his fingers withdraw, only to press against her other entrance. The hand moved away a moment and then returned, thick lubricant now being spread over her and then the fingers again, pressing into her, coating her, making her ready for him. 

Kathryn lay waiting for what was to come next, and knew he was trying to torture her as he just stayed quiet and waited. She forced air in and out through her nose, trying to calm herself in some way. She jerked when she felt his hand on her thigh and knew it would start now. She forced her mind to calm itself, telling herself she could get through this, that she could survive it. 

She still cried out when she felt his penis against her, prodding her, demanding entrance to her body but instead his fingers returned to her once more and she moaned when they made straight for her clitoris as if he was determined that she be stimulated also. His words proved her right. 

"I'll make you come, Captain. I'll have you screaming…just because I can and because you don't want that…because I can make your own body betray you…" He stopped suddenly. "Later on, though. First I'm going to take you. I'm going to take you so hard, you'll be seeing stars of your own first. I'm going to ram myself so far up inside you, you'll feel me tear your insides apart…" He laughed more to himself and Kathryn knew he was talking like this to turn himself on even more. 

"I'm going to pound you so hard…" He pressed against her tight passage and then pulled back, pressing against her anus now. Kathryn tried to pull away from him, straining against her bonds, but there was nowhere to go. "And then I'm going to take you hard up the ass…just because I can… After that… Oh, I have a special treat for you, one that'll leave you unable to walk properly for weeks…" She struggled again, despite knowing it was useless, as she felt his hands firmly grasp her hips, holding her in place for himself. 

"Ready, Captain, ready for this?" 

Kathryn tried in vain to scream out as he slammed into her, opening her up to him forcefully. She felt him hold himself tightly against her, inside her so deeply, she could feel his testicles pressed against her and the tip of his penis against her cervix. Within seconds, he was pulling back only to repeat the action. Within a minute, he was pounding in and out of her, unintelligible words pouring from his mouth. His grip on her hips tightened as he continuously forced her against the edge of the desk, the pillow barely cushioning her from the hard edge. 

Suddenly he stopped and pulled out, as Kathryn groaned beneath him. She struggled to breathe though her nose and then tried to scream out again as she felt him against her rear entrance, pressing hard to gain entrance. It registered with her that he was trying to be gentle but still he pushed against her, finally working his way inside her. With a final hard thrust, he was in and Kathryn again tried to scream as he invaded her most private of places. In seconds, he was again ramming in and out of her. And then he withdrew, only to enter her vagina again. For minutes following this, he alternated between her two entrances, until Kathryn's mind almost closed down with the constant pounding he was subjecting her to. And then she felt him at last begin to falter, and he pushed hard into her vagina again, his pace increasing to a frenzied level before slamming against her and emptying himself inside her, a roar issuing from his lips before he fell across her. 

Kathryn struggled hard to breathe with the weight bearing down on her. Slowly he seemed to come back to himself and rolled off her. She heard his heavy breathing and lowered her face to the desk, trying desperately to control her mind. 

"Oh God, Captain, you're one good lay… Just give me a minute to recover and we can continue…" Kathryn raised her head, letting her tears go. Somewhere in her mind, she wondered how much of this she could take. Instead she lowered her head again, resigned to her fate now. The deed was done and nothing would ever take it back. She knew the memories of this night would stay with her forever. 

Kathryn slowly became aware that her captor had been away from her for some time. Just as she had this thought, she heard his return and he leaned over her, his mouth to her ear. 

"You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you?" He kissed the side of her face as she tried to turn her head but his hand stopped her. "I told you I had a special treat. What do you think?" His hands forced her head around so she could see his body. 

Kathryn's eyes widened in horror at what she saw. He was naked, his hard member jutting out, his fluids glistening in the semi light. Above that, he'd strapped on a phallic shaped object, some kind of dildo, to his hips. Beneath his penis, attached to the dildo and falling down beneath it, was a kind of strip, ribbed along the surface with a small ring on one end. 

"This is for you, Captain…just so you can have it all…" Immediately he moved from her line of vision and she felt him behind her again. "You're going to enjoy this, Captain. Maybe not as much as I am…but you will enjoy it…" 

Even knowing how useless it was, Kathryn once again tried to free herself from her bonds. Within a minute, she gave up. She felt his hand stroking her cheeks and then pulling them apart. His actions were actually gentle as his fingers probed her again. The hand was removed for a moment and then returned, spreading more of the cold lubricant over her. 

Kathryn closed her eyes now, trying to stop her mind from developing the images she didn't want to face, of what was to come next. She felt a hand on her hip and then his hardness against her vagina. She jerked when she felt the phallic shape pressing against her anus, the cries trying in vain to escape her mouth, to beg him not to do this. His other hand now reached around under her, his penis and the strap-on poised at her entrances. Kathryn shuddered as he pressed in a little and then the strap was pulled against her and upwards, covering her clitoral area. 

With one powerful thrust, he pushed into her deeply, both her entrances filled together instantly, stretching her beyond what she thought possible. He began moving in and out of her, the ridged strap rubbing against her clitoris. And then the voice. 

"Oh Captain…oh God…you've no idea how good this feels…and you'll feel it too…because I'm not stopping until I make your body betray you…" He began pounding in and out of her at a fast pace, the air being forced from her lungs with each powerful thrust. Kathryn's mind was reeling from what her body was being subjected to and she felt his pace quicken, the friction of the strap against her almost unbearable. She struggled in her mind to control the stirrings in her body, as the ridges stimulated her, taking the decision from her. 

"Let go, Captain. Stop fighting me. I'm not going to stop until you come…and I can go all night if I have to. Maybe not me but our little friend here won't tire…" Kathryn squeezed her eyes closed, her mind fighting a desperate battle with her body, one she knew suddenly she'd lose, as the ripples which had started in her stomach spread downwards to centre between her legs. And then it happened, a climax totally against her wishes, all control finally gone. She knew he felt it too as he laughed, slamming into her repeatedly, as her inner muscles clamped down on his hard member, triggering his release. 

Kathryn bit down on her tongue as her orgasm rolled through her, her assailant's roar of triumph filling the air. He stayed inside her for several minutes, pumping slowly, bringing himself down and Kathryn along with him. 

"Was that as good for you as it was for me, Captain?" His laughter mocked her as he withdrew from her body and she felt his fluids run from her. She ground her forehead against the desk, a deep disgust with herself washing over her, as she cursed her own body's weakness. He patted her back before moving away and within a minute, she heard him in her bathroom as she lay there, her body still throbbing. A flash of an image filled her mind, of how she must look, stretched out across her desk, tied down helplessly, her legs parted.

She jumped when she felt his hands back on her body. A faint hope stirred in her when she felt him untie her ankles but it was no use to her. Her body was drained now, no fight left in her. She moaned quietly against her gag as he moved her, lifting her and turning her over, the binders on her wrists twisting easily to the reverse position. She tried to summon the strength to kick out at him, but he was already re-tying her ankles to the legs of the desk, having her positioned on her back now. 

Kathryn closed her eyes and turned her head away, as she felt his hands first and then his mouth, immediately start work on her breasts. With her hands still bound above her head, there was nothing she could do to stop this fresh assault. She lay open to him, all the power and control in his hands. Those same hands swept over her body, finally settling between her legs. 

"I think round three is in order, don't you?" Kathryn was beyond fear or panic now, knowing she'd no choice but to endure until the end. She felt him move away again and opened her eyes. She watched as the dark shape crossed the room and then returned to her, carrying something she couldn't make out. 

"You'll love this, Captain. Just lie back now and let me take you again. Let me make your body betray you once more…" Kathryn just rolled her head to the side, trying to make her mind take her somewhere else. She felt his hands stroking her inner thighs and suddenly jerked when she felt something hard and cold against her anus. His laughter filled the air again. 

"This is going to be so much fun…" He pressed the hard object into her body, past her tight ring, loosened now from his earlier assault. She tried to cry out as another object penetrated her vagina, mimicking the one in her rear entrance. And then she shuddered deeply, her entire body reacting as he switched the two devices on, a vibration, soft at first and then increasing, throbbing through her. Her body arched as he pushed the objects deeper into her, the pulsating throb of them telling her that he meant to make her lose total control again. And then she spasmed as she felt a flat disk press against her clitoris. He held it there, as it too began to vibrate, sending waves of feeling through her. Two more vibrating objects were now attached to her nipples, hardening them immediately. Kathryn fought against her bonds as her entire body seemed to throb, her captor's hands gently thrusting the dildos in and out of her. Kathryn rolled her head back and forward, her only way to indicate 'No', needing to deny this, to fight against it in some way. Within a minute, she knew she'd lost again as the assent started and built continuously until finally came the explosion, her entire body straining against her bonds, as it tried to arch off the desk, as wave after wave of the most powerful orgasm of her life ignited every nerve ending in her body. 

While she was still in the throes of her orgasm, Kathryn was vaguely aware of the dildos being pulled from her body, the one which had been in her vagina, now replaced by her captor's rigid penis, taking her again, filling her, pushing in past her clenching muscles. He rammed himself home and a fierce pounding followed, sending shooting spasms through Kathryn, bringing her back up, just as she was coming down. She screamed against the tape across her mouth as another orgasm built and then exploded once more. After that she knew nothing. 

Kathryn was vaguely aware that her mind had been somewhere else. She came back down slowly, her body throbbing and spasming as she tried to force her eyes open. She drew in a deep breath through her nose as the face of her assailant filled her vision. She was aware of tears pouring from her eyes and stared back at him. She became aware then of his hands, reaching over her head and untying her wrists. She moved her legs and found that they were already free. She slowly lowered her arms, stiff now from having been forced above her and she found herself rubbing them, forcing the circulation back. 

One of his hands now moved to her face and peeled the tape away from her lips. Kathryn licked at them, moistening them. She continued to stare into the eyes of the man above her and reached her hand up, grasping the edge of the mask he wore. She then slowly peeled it away. 

"Chakotay… Oh God, love…thank you for that…" 

He smiled down at her, his eyes radiating his love for her. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I tried to get it exactly right….everything you said…" 

She stroked his face and shook her head. "That was…." She was still panting. "Oh God…I've never…that was just…unbelievable…it was…" He just kept smiling down at her, stroking her stomach now as she tried to control her breathing. Finally, she succeeded and smiled back at him. "Next time…well, you'll have to tell me one of your fantasies and…" 

Chakotay just pulled her into his arms. "Let's worry about that again. For now, I suggest we get some sleep. You'll certainly need it after that one and I think I do too…" He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Within minutes, they were both asleep. 

THE END.


End file.
